


Falling into Normality

by Dellessa



Series: Locked Away [8]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Falling into Normality

Prowl had wanted them to walk the straight and narrow as soon as funding permitted. The thought of being at cross purposes with the law left the enforcer that he had been beyond unsettled. Business was brisk at the detective agency they set up. Jazz was surprisingly good at rounding up clients, Prowl did the research, and Smokescreen did the footwork. All in all they were a good team. 

Some small part of Prowl desperately wished that they had met each other before the war. He felt complete in a way he never had before. He had his mates, and he had his brother, and soon he hoped they would find out what happened to Alpha Trion as well. Smokescreen still fretted for his mentor, and Prowl still had questions that needed answering.


End file.
